


how to comfort your pet

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Max Thompson Jr.|the Hillbilly/Caleb Quinn|The Deathslinger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	how to comfort your pet

时代已经把牛仔抛弃了。亡命徒越来越少，法律正在将整个北美洲纳入它的掌管之下。凯勒布就是这样背景下的可悲时代弃儿。风雪穿过他裤子的破洞侵蚀他的膝盖，每一步对他来说都是折磨。  
属于牛仔的时光已经过去了，他只不过是命运的阶下囚。几个监狱派来的人员押送他穿过这片地区，他之前是狱长的忠诚下属，让罪人塞满了地狱郡。他以为这样做能为他带来光明的未来，但是最后他得到的只有狱长的食言和背叛。他带领自己的兄弟发起了一场暴动，但最后还是被成功压制了。罪魁祸首自然是重点关注对象，凯勒布没想到他们竟然不惜跑到这么远的地方来逮捕他，不过某种意义来说他的身份的确让那群家伙忌惮了。但是他的腿疾拖累了他，无法根治的旧伤让他每到这种日子都难以行走，直到现在他都不得不忍受腿部传来的疼痛。  
风雪太大了，他们已经看不清前方的路。雪已经没过了他们的膝盖。凯勒布走路已经摇摇晃晃，感冒也在折磨着他。他很肯定如果没什么变节他会死在半路上，只是不知道那群掌权者对他的尸体还感不感兴趣。  
“农舍！前面有农舍！”押送他的其中一人尽力大喊，并用手指了指前方，好让其他人知道。凯勒布察觉到他们都很疲惫——毕竟自己也干过类似的活，自然是对他们的状态有所把握。自然平等地对待所有生物，对任何人来说，暴风雪都是无法与之抗衡的。“我劝你们小心一点比较好。”凯勒布发出几声嘀咕，作为一个常年游荡在外的老牛仔，他知道看似平静的农舍可能蕴藏着他们无法抵挡的危险，但没人在意一个在押犯的劝告，他们脑里已经描绘出了农舍光亮的火堆，舒适柔软的稻草堆。  
他们离目的地越来越近，先前只有一个模糊远景的农舍在他们眼里已经越来越大了。要是农舍有人住的话，就有温酒和火堆等待他们，可惜这农舍似乎已经被人遗忘在这茫茫白雪里了，如果雪接着下，这可能很快就会被雪埋没。凯勒布总觉得这农舍似曾相识，也许是之前自己经过这里吧，也有可能所有的农舍都长得很相似。其他人不管这些，他们满眼已经是这个能躲风雪的地方，押送人员推开了生锈的铁门，走了进去。  
有屋子的庇护，他们放松多了。他们检查了一下凯勒布被绑好后，就把老枪手丢在了一边，而枪手的武器就由另外一个人保管。他们在农舍的仓库里找到了没被用掉的干木头，在屋内生起了火。他们的选择其实也让凯勒布收益，在温暖的屋内，凯勒布感觉自己舒服了一点——至少腿没那么痛了。  
既来之则安之，凯勒布闭目养神，努力忽视了自己咕咕叫的肚子。门外异样的响动让他睁开了眼睛，所有人都警觉了起来。有人拿着枪出去看了看情况，很快，门外就传来了一声惨叫。他们留了一人看着凯勒布，其他人都走了出去，随后是第二声惨叫，接着是第三声。听到撕心裂肺的惨叫声，凯勒布反而毫无同情心地笑了起来，这也惹来了吐到他脸上的唾沫。  
一直被关着的门被推开了，最后的一人回过头去，以为是他们伙伴回来了，于是走上前去。凯勒布没看到底发生了什么，等他意识到不对的时候，那个人已经摔倒在地上。他见到拜访者拿起石制的锤子往两这人脑袋上敲了敲，这人抽搐了一下，就再也不会动了。  
借着快要熄灭的火凯勒布才勉强看清了对方的模样，对方畸形的身躯配上因火而发亮的眼睛让他看起来像是个刚从地狱里爬出来的温迪戈。他就站在门口，没有关门，闯入屋的风雪将仅存的火焰吹熄，昏暗的环境让对方看起来更加可怕了。  
凯勒布闭上了眼睛，等待骇人的野兽取走他的性命。他以为自己会死在监狱里，没想到竟然是死在这样的地方，不免有些讽刺。  
对方似乎走上前来，没有帮他解开身上的束缚。凯勒布看不清对方的脸，只感觉到陌生人几乎贴在他脸上观察他，像是动物嗅探他的气味。凯勒布闻到对方的身上多种气味混杂起来的微妙味道，这味道比他身上的还要糟糕，凯勒布几乎要吐了出来。尽管陌生人穿得很少，凯勒布能感觉到对方的体温很高，的确像只动物。  
凯勒布不知道对方要做什么，陌生人不像是传统意义上的强盗，他看着对方扒掉了尸体的衣服然后将不合身的衣服粗暴地套在身上，还将多的几件衣服丢到了他的身上。对方看起来没有杀他的打算，但也没有把他放走的打算。  
凯勒布还在感冒，于是在头痛中进入了梦乡。早晨他又被一阵响动惊醒，男人走了进来，在他前面丢了东西就走了。是一只兔子，身体还在抽搐着，但已经没有意识，可见刚被抓住没有多久。暴风雪已经停了，阳光照了进来，凯勒布观察四周才想起来自己还真到过这个农舍。当时他也是来逮捕犯人，那时农舍还有少许人气，接待他的是一对地主夫妇，尽管他们的眼神里也流露出了一副对爱尔兰裔的不屑，但至少他们为凯勒布提供了帮助。主人让他帮忙去搬点东西，作为一个被收留的过路者，帮助主人是他的情分，所以他点了点头跟了上去。可走到地窖的门口，主人就不让他再往前了，让他在这里等着自己把东西拿出来。似乎里面藏着不可告人的秘密，凯勒布感觉有人在偷窥着他，肆无忌惮地目光缠着他不放，但是他没有找到目光的主人。  
“汤普森农舍...”凯勒布思考了很久，才从昏沉的脑袋里搜出农舍的名字。面前的兔子已经死了，姿势定格在挣扎的某一瞬间。凯勒布无事可做，只好与兔子无神的眼睛对视。也许到了中午门才被粗暴地推开了，凯勒布终于看清对方的模样--像一个烤砸了的南瓜馅饼，他弯曲的脊椎不能让他直起身行走，让他看似神话中的怪物，他的腿也有问题，走路一瘸一瘸的。这样的家伙杀害所有押送凯勒布的人无疑是一个可怕的事实。  
他将一个瓶子放在凯勒布面前。可是凯勒布被绑住了，别说用手拿水，连弯腰都难以实现。“额，先生？我这样没办法喝水。”疲惫和干渴已经让凯勒布虚弱不堪，他的声音轻柔，还夹着因感冒而出现的鼻音，这显得他态度友好且礼貌十足。对方愣了一下才发现这个问题，但是仍然不愿意解开他身上的绳子。只是粗暴地扒开瓶子的瓶塞，将瓶口塞到了凯勒布的嘴里。  
“操。”面对如此待遇，凯勒布禁不住暗骂一声，再苯的绑架犯也不会想将犯人呛死，除非这人是真的傻子。他在过量的水灌进自己喉咙的下一秒就开始剧烈地咳嗽，他的肺也因此疼痛起来，呛水的代价对于他来说太大了，大到他咳得仿佛肺能从嘴巴里飞出去。对方这时才意识到事情的不对，过来大力地拍了拍他的背，这让情况变得更加糟糕。凯勒布感觉自己快被对方拍散架了，他不由自主地紧闭自己的双眼，露出一副痛苦的模样。  
“你留我和折磨我不能得到任何好处，杀死我吧。”凯勒布觉得自己受够了折磨，面对狱长他的疼痛会变成挑衅的笑容，但是现在他只想请求对方结束他的生命，马上，立刻，就现在。他再次闭上了眼睛，等待对方给自己一锤，或者是拿利器割破他的喉咙，但对方没有。  
“额见过你。”陌生人出乎意料地回了他一句话，一字一顿地，似乎说话对他不是一件易事，并且用还沾着血的手抚摸凯勒布的脸，又用手指划过凯勒布缺乏打理已经长到肩膀的头发，似乎凭借凯勒布的脸部来确定自己的话正不正确。“我见过你。”他重复一次，语气中肯定的态度更加强烈了。“汤普森...地下室...”他的话语支离破碎，只是两个没逻辑关系的词语拼凑在了一块，就像他的脸和身体一样勉强。  
凯勒布睁开眼睛，这时候才发现了对方身上的吊坠盒，吊坠盒没有合上，露出里面的图案--招待过凯勒布的地主夫妇。此时他才凭借大胆的猜测把所有的线索联系在了一起。“你也是汤普森？”凯勒布未曾想到这个词语引起了对方强烈的不满，汤普森没有否认这个名字，但同时放在地上的瓶子也沦为了他愤怒的受害者，可怜地被砸到了墙上，好在瓶子质量过硬，不至于变成了几块玻璃碎片。汤普森带着怒火离开屋子，死兔子还被留在地上，继续呆呆地望着被留在原地的凯勒布。  
凯勒布猜对了，也许汤普森夫妇当年囚禁了他们的儿子，当年打量凯勒布的瘆人目光正是来自小汤普森。出于某些原因，现在只有小汤普森活着了，并且缺乏教育，像只野兽一样在农舍游荡，掠夺所有闯入者的性命。  
汤普森不知道凯勒布想到了什么。他只是发现了几个闯入农场的家伙，没想到自己还会遇到这个枪手。枪手是他黑暗童年里见到的为数不多的陌生人之一，访客衰老得可怕，脸变得更加沧桑和憔悴不堪。好在他记得清清楚楚，才能辨认出对方。可对方竟然提起了汤普森，他讨厌这一男一女，他不愿意再听到这个词了。他恨他们，他恨汤普森把他关在了看不见太阳的地方，没人听见他的哭泣，汤普森夫妇厌恶的目光就像刀片，每次落在他身上都会给他带来刺痛。  
小汤普森没想到对方会被关在这里，被一条绳子捆得严严实实，连水都没办法喝，虚弱地求他给个痛快。但是他想不出杀死对方的必要，虽然他和另外来的家伙没什么不同，都是闯入自己地盘的家伙，但好吧！起码自己见过他，而且他很虚弱，看上去没有几天就会死掉，就像农场里奔跑的小动物，对自己没有任何威胁。他从对方因常年的风沙而浑浊双眼里看见了一些他没有也难以理解的东西。凯勒布让他想起了之前杀死的孤狼--他们一样衰老，一样疲惫不堪，只需要一点点外力就会崩溃。但同时年幼的动物自然而然地会对成熟的长辈产生好奇和敬畏，凯勒布对于汤普森来说是一个多么温和无害的一个存在，他的“陪伴”给予了汤普森前所未有的安全感。他应该把老家伙关在自己之前待着的瓦房去，但是他也害怕那个地方，只好把凯勒布留在原地。  
存在于农舍里的东西，不是他的所有物就是闯入者。既然对方不是闯入者，那就应该是他的所有物。他没意识到这样的行为和当时的父母做的事情没什么差别，也许有些东西早已刻在了骨子里，只不过他的目的是占有而父母的目的是逃避罢了。  
已经到了黄昏，残阳用着最后的亮光目送小汤普森走进了房间，凯勒布看着他拿走了自己眼前的可怜死兔子。很快汤普森又回来了，手里几块被简单处理的兔子肉，将带着烧焦皮毛的半生不熟兔肉塞进了凯勒布的嘴里。这食物放到监狱的标准来看都能说也是难以下咽，但是凯勒布别无选择，只能将这东西一口咽下。凯勒布没看错，对方在他咽下食物一瞬间的确露出了满意的笑容，他不得不吞了第二块和第三块糟糕的兔子肉，汤普森想给他塞第四块，但是凯勒布已经抑制不住自己干呕的欲望，青年迫切地想让他吃下最后一块肉，于是直接用手指将肉几乎塞到了凯勒布的咽喉处，这让情况变得更加糟糕。  
“你能不能帮我松绑，我快憋死了。”结束完如酷刑般的用餐，凯勒布连忙在对方离开前提出自己的请求。凯勒布已经猜测自己不是饿死或者渴死的，而是憋死的。再不让他撒尿他觉得自己的下体快完蛋了。小汤普森思索了片刻后扯断了他身上的绳子，但是目光一直没有从他身上移开。凯勒布大摇大摆地走到屋外，随便找了个墙角来解放自己的膀胱，任凭对方赤裸的目光焚烧自己的肌肤。本能一视同仁，女性的脸或者是女性的胸部，甚至是男性粗糙的臀部都能成为点燃它的导火线，所以汤普森的性冲动在此时突然登门拜访。他咽了口唾沫，不知道对突然而来的奇怪反应如何是好，只能把头扭到一边去，等凯勒布完事后把对方关回去。直到他外面去烤点兔子后过了好一会，让自己莫名烦躁的欲望才被时间平息下来。  
凯勒布撒完尿后就被关了回去，汤普森没有把他捆好，只是用绳索在凯勒布手上打了个粗糙的结，简单地把他束缚到只能在屋内活动的程度，并且收走了所有能割断绳子的东西。汤普森临走前被凯勒布建议生个火，凯勒布让汤普森翻出衣服口袋里的火柴并告诉他如何做，可突然出现的火焰让汤普森莫名害怕，于是他仓惶离开了。也许是被对方捆了两天造成了心理压抑，凯勒布见此大笑了起来，某种意义上释放了自己的不满。  
凯勒布没有逃走的机会，他的身体过于羸弱，脚还在隐隐作痛。他也没有武器，无法为自己狩猎，在冬季根本无法获取食物。更何况汤普森对他的一举一动保持着高度的警惕，这想下也合情合理，小汤普森是一个一直未曾离开过农舍的人，他能看到的就是他认知范围的整个世界，除了满足生存的需求他已经没什么能干的了。而凯勒布的出现则为他打发时光提供了一种新途径。好在汤普森默许了凯勒布用火再处理一下打来的兔子，因为他发现经对方之手的兔肉更加好吃。同时也默许了对方在自己的视线范围内走动，但他们一直保持着距离。如果汤普森知道宠物和放养的概念，那他肯定会把这两个词用在高高瘦瘦的凯勒布身上。啊对了，他不知道对方的名字，但是只要他“啊”的一声，对方就会转过头来，所以“啊”就就变成了凯勒布的新称呼。即便是后来凯勒布告诉了小汤普森怎么正确读他的名字，对方还是更愿意用“啊”来称呼他。汤普森不关心是凯勒布·奎因还是奎因·凯勒布，或是凯尔布之类的，他只需要对方能对他有所回应。  
这样的相处模式维持了一阵子，直到暴风雪的再度来临。自然之母又一次展示了她令人畏惧的力量，席卷而来的冰雪攻击一切阻挡它们的东西，外面漆黑无比，看不见任何亮光，如果没有遮蔽的地方，没有生物能活下来。先前睡在附近的汤普森不得不和凯勒布共处同个屋檐之下。汤普森用自己的身体将门挡住，像是一条看门狗，真不知道谁才是谁的宠物。  
风在不停摇晃着门窗，寒风从缝隙潜入，强壮如汤普森也难以承受，只好不停地调整自己的睡姿。凯勒布记仇自然也记得受到的恩惠，他觉得至少不应该这么对待救了他一命的恩人，如果没有之前汤普森的偷袭，也许现在他已经死在监狱里，变成没人要的爱尔兰后裔肉干了。“汤普——比利，我能叫你比利吗？到这边来吧。”凯勒布的脑子要比他嘴巴更快，他灵机一动由一个不怎么好的称呼里想出了名字。  
小汤普森听到后站了起来，以为凯勒布叫他要干什么。他过来检查绑在凯勒布身上的绳子，这种天气他绝对不会让对方出去，他不想让自己的东西就这么死掉。他没有检查出绳子有什么问题，他怀疑对方还搞了什么小花样，依旧没有发现，于是他只好将凯勒布逼到墙边，用自己的身子围住他。  
面对汤普森的凝视，凯勒布没有害怕。因为他逐渐意识到小汤普森终究是个可怜小孩，他能探知到丑陋皮囊下那颗渴望安全感的心，而了解知道这种情感是怎么转化畸形的爱之后，他自然能与小汤普森坦然相待。  
最后比利选择把绳子套在了凯勒布的脖子上，但是没套得很紧，另一端抓在自己的手里，抓得很紧。他观察凯勒布，对方没有露出任何不适的现象，枪手的眼如同农舍外结冰的小水坑一样平静无比，甚至还抚摸他的头发和背部来安抚他，这很好地消除了他的顾虑。但安抚起了反作用，他和凯勒布挨得很近，那股奇异的兴奋感就愈发强烈，一开始他还能通过舔舐对方粗糙的手指和手掌来解决问题，之前他就这么处理过凯勒布手上的伤口和残余的肉汁；或者是更近一步地把对方抱在自己怀里，用头来轻轻刮蹭对方的脸，而现在因为凯勒布的纵容现在更是到了一种难以压抑的程度，不过现在比利已经找到解决方案，尽管凯勒布没有教他这方面的技能，但他知道要怎么做了。


End file.
